


magic madness (heaven sin)

by VibrantVenus



Series: passionfruit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A great tag, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Black Hermione, Contracts, Dryad Hermione, F/F, F/M, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Flower Language, Flowers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hi im back from the dead to give you fanfic, Immortality, M/M, Magically binding contracts, Pomegranates, Satyr Ron, This is actually really agsty so far and we're really only a chapter in, angsty, demeter goes a little nuts, sorry demeter, that is, whats up its gonna get worse before it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: "Have you ever heard the story of the Devil's lover?"





	1. Prologue

   The fire crackled merrily, casting dark shadows on the few crowded around the source of warmth. They'd started their trip in Greece, choosing to stay in the forest rather than a hotel. Most of the day had been spent locating their spot and acquaintancing themselves with their surroundings. The Folóï oak forest was dark at night, lit only by stars and the fire shining between them. They'd started sharing stories after the sun had set, perhaps to enlighten eachother, perhaps to frighten their companion's. Each of them being adults, had many stories to tell.

 

   Pushing a thick strand of dark hair out of her face, Clara (one of the few women on the trip) began with a story her mother told her when she was small.

 

   "Once upon a time..."

 

* * *

 

   Once upon a time there was a boy with skin of warm caramel and eyes like spring grass. Most fascinating was a scar of scattered lightning, striking across his face. Perhaps in homage to his father, Zeus. His name was Kore, though he was known as Harry by those close to him, and he was the son of Demeter (or Lily as she was called in private.) He spent most of his time in the forest with his two friends: Hermione, a dryad, and Ronald a satyr. Life is peaceful for him, hidden away in the forest, away from anyone who would dare shatter the illusion of safety he's been shrouded in. Life is peaceful, life is _boring._

 

Life is boring-until it isn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild editing (like one word) because I remembered that a dryad is another word for a tree nyymph  
> Follow me on Tumblr? (@VibrantVenus)


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, Harry is shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr? (@VibrantVenus)

  The day is sunny and warm, as usual for his mother's lands. He is presented with a crown of goldenrod, lilac, and ivy, by a young veela named Gabrielle. He lowers himself so the young girl can rest the crown on his head, he ruffles her hair and watches as she scampers back to her older sister, Fleur. He smiles as the pair wander away into the forest, Gabrielle's hand swinging in Fleur's, he is brought out of his reverie by a delicate hand placed on his shoulder. Viridescent eyes snap over to a grinning Hermione, a warm smile on her beautiful face. Hermione is beautiful in the way most dryads were, with honey stained eyes and darkened skin, freckles dotted on her face. She is magnificent in the unruly mane of hair curling around her face. He is pulled out of his daze by the sound of Hermione’s voice, “Let’s go, Ron is waiting for us near my tree. He grins and allows himself to be tugged along.

  His chest swells with sunlight, flowers begin blooming around him, chrysanthemum, hyacinth, crocus, and lilac popping up around bare feet. Sometimes, just sometimes Harry is so filled with joy, so pure and bright that the sun chases away the boredom in his heart. The stagnant distaste in his life, he has everything he needs, _what more could he want?_

  They have their feet in the rippling water of a lake, watching a couple of naiads splashing around further in, their pale blue and green skin almost making them disappear against the water. They’ve thoroughly exhausted themselves, racing through fields of wheat and gorging themselves on sticky sweet fruit, the juice of a peach drip drip dripping down his hands. They watched for a while longer, before saying their goodbyes to the naiads, the day is ending and that means returning home to rest before another day of mindless frolicking.

  The night sky is lit by stars, a full moon shining above and fireflies dancing around them as they make their way along the path. Soon the path split into three, each path leading a different way, but most assuredly towards their own homes. Hermione hugged them both before taking the left path, a soft smile on her face as her hair swished around her hips. Ron turned to Harry smiling tiredly as he scratched idly at one of his horns, “See you tomorrow Harry.” Harry stood for a while, listening to the slowly fading clopping of Ron’s steps down the right path. He stares up at the moon, a bitter smile spread across his lips. He is content with his his life, he thinks. He just wishes he could love his life. He just wants something exciting to happen, something new. He just wants to go on an adventure, wants to feel his heart pound so hard from the thrill of something new. _Please,_ he thinks to the fates, _please give me something._ He walks down the middle path.

  The forest is quiet except for the sound of her blood pounding in her ears, she runs faster than she has ever run before in her life, fear pushing her faster and harder. This is no playful game of tag with Harry and Ron, but rather prey fleeing from predator, maiden running from monster. She thinks if she can run just a bit further she could make it to the home of Demeter, she would be safe there, no mortal man would dare attack her there. Her breath catches in her throat as she is yanked away from sanctuary by a hand twisted in her hair and a sharp pain in her stomach. Golden brown eyes flicker down to see a blade sticking out of her stomach, before everything fades away she notices that her blood seems black in the pale moonlight.

  Wide grey eyes burned like molten silver, the eerie words of Prophecy rang through an empty temple.

  The sun rose slowly, rays of light shining between the thick clumps of leaves. Harry woke just as slowly, a content grin on his face as his eyes adjusted to the light. His eyes sparkled as they landed on the pale visage of his mother, her rose red hair shining in the early morning light. Her hand glowed a soft green as vibrant red strawberries began growing at a somewhat rapid place. Lily looked up, her green eyes locking onto Harry’s, her arms spread open and he ran to embrace her. Her hands wrapped around him as his head fell to rest on her chest, his own sleep warmed skin moving to warm her up. He looked up at his mother’s face, her eyes were shut and a soft smile spread across her face. She squeezed him tightly before holding him away from her body, her eyes warming as they locked on his own. A beam of light shone through the trees, making her hair flash like fire, destructive but cleansing. Her hands smoothed over his face, pushing thick curls out of his face. She smiled vibrantly, so bright it could outshine Apollo’s sun, “How did you sleep dear?” His face softened, “I slept well as always, mother.” She smiled again, “That’s good,” She gave his cheek a pat before returning to her fruit, “Will you be spending time with your friends today?” He nodded idly, only responding verbally when he remembered she was faced away away from him. She turned back to him, a pomegranate clutched in her hands, her skin a stark white compared to the dark red flesh of the fruit. “Well take this with you, it wouldn’t do to have hunger ruin your day, now would it?” She smiled, a coy twist to her lips as he accepted the fruit. “No, it wouldn’t, I’ll see you later mother!”

  With that he ran off into the forest, his bare feet pounding against the forest floor. An elated laugh bubbled from between his lips as he ran so fast it seemed like he was flying. This is, he thinks, what it must feel like to be alive.

  He finds Ron before he finds Hermione. Ron is sitting on a large stone near his home, his younger sister Ginny next to him, braiding a long strand of vibrant auburn hair. Her freckled face looked up at the sound of his approach, and she kicked off of the rock, an eager grin upon her face, “Harry!” She hugs him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. Ron stood up as well, a head taller than them both, a grin on his lips. “You didn't see Hermione along the way did you?,” Harry shook his head, “I figured we’d probably find her ourselves, I bet she’s waiting for us at her tree.” They set off, Ginny following along at a sedate pace. He pauses for a moment, a sound in the trees above him stilling his feet. He looks up just as a crown of daisies, lily-of-the-valley, and edelweiss falls into his hands. He sees Pansy, another dryad sitting in the branches of the tree above him, Ron and Ginny look up as well to see her mischievous smile, “Have a great day Harry!” She shouts down at him, he grins and waves before continuing in the direction he was going.

  He doesn't quite make it to the clearing where Hermione’s tree grows before he is stopped by a frantic Cho, tears streaming down her lovely face. He freezes in confusion as she attempts to speak, a spike of fear shooting down his spine. He can hear Ron muttering confusedly behind him, he grips Cho by her shoulders shushing her softly, “Breathe. Breathe, and tell me what is wrong.” Cho breathes, raggedly at first, but slowly she calms down, her red rimmed eyes flicker up to meet his own, “I just...It’s Hermione, you have to see what happened to Hermione.” Panic shoots through his body at her words, and he is running, following Cho’s rapid pace as she leads them to Hermione.

   _You have to see what happened to Hermione._

_WhathappenedtoHermione?WhathappenedtoHermione?WhathappenedtoHermione?_

_Hermione._

And then he sees her.

  She’s pinned to her tree, her dark skin gone grey, her dark green tunic stained black, her honey hued orbs stare into his own, unblinkingly, lifeless. He’s not sure he understands what has happened, but from the sound of Ron and Ginny’s choked cries, he thinks that they just might.

  Cho speaks slowly, a brief hiccup slowing her words, silent tears slide down her face. “I found her this morning...I don’t..” She pauses, too lost in her own sorrow, “Hermione is dead, and it’s horrible and I just don’t know why!” She’s shouting the last bit, and though his eyes fill with tears he is still confused. He cocks his head to the side, a lump forming in his throat, his tears spilling over.

   _Dead?_

  He goes home. His mother is in their garden, surrounded by luscious flowers and shrubs, and the sun has barely passed through the sky. She looks up, confused at his return. He begins to speak but stops, uncertain tears streaming down his face, his mother stands, distressed at the sight of his despair, lovely as it may be. Her hands rise to cradle his face, smoothing his tears away, “My sweet boy, what is wrong?” He breathes heavily, “Mother-”

  “What is death?”

   Her face falls.

  “Who? Who have you lost?” red-rimmed eyes stare up at her heartache clinging to the corners of his eyes, dripdripping with his tears. Leaves begin falling around him, withering before they could reach the ground. She releases his face, encasing him in the comforting reach of her arms. He speaks softly and she has to strain her ears to hear his response,

  “Hermione”

  Her eyes close in sorrow, a single warm tear sliding down the porcelain pale skin of her cheek. She swallows heavily and begins to speak.

  Death, she explains, is a normal part of every mortals life. Every mortal eventually dies, unless they are impressive enough to be granted immortality by the gods. When they die, they go to the shadowy realm of the underworld, ruled by Hades, the God of Death. She shakily jokes that Hades would be considered her polar opposite, her being a goddess of life and growth, and him being a god of death. He’s stopped listening to her at this point, his mind flashing to a conversation he once had with his mother.

  A younger Harry stared at the large dark pit in the ground, his mother had warned him to never enter, for there was no guarantee he would ever be able to return. It was too dangerous, she said, even for the immortal. Harry had, at the time accepted this as a valid response, but now, years later, Harry knows what he must do.

  He waits for his mother to rest before he begins preparing to leave. He is leaving their home when he stops, his mother had said herself that there was never guarantee when it came to leaving the underworld. Even the most intelligent of immortals could be lost to the grip of the land of the dead. This.. could be the last time he ever sees his dear mother. He turns to their lush garden, and plucks a shining white lily from the ground. He presses his lips to the bloom, breathing immortality into its delicate petals. A reminder, he thinks. He places it in his pocket, shocked at the feeling of the pomegranate from that morning. Another reminder, he thinks, of the life he is leaving behind. Sweeping a cloak of starlight over his shoulders, he sets off, invisible to all as he passes silently through the darkened forest.

  He stops at the very edge of the deep black hole that is the entrance to the underworld, still wearing the crown of flowers an eager Pansy had presented him with. Who would think that life could change so abruptly in just one day. The sun is just peeking over the horizon as he sheds his cloak, visible once again. He stops and breathes for a few silent minutes before he turns and allows himself to fall down down down the hole.

  The sun is his only witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ok so I love flower symbolism, so you can bet your ass there are going to be a shit to of flowers in this here story.  
> So, according to https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers  
> Goldenrod- Encouragement  
> Lilac- Joy of youth  
> Ivy- Friendship, continuity  
> (irl that mixture of flowers probably wouldn't make a great flower crown but it's two am and I've stopped caring)  
> Of course not every flower will be represented the same on every website. For example on this site, Daffodil symbolizes Regard, on another it will symbolize Rebirth. So yeah, I'll probably hop around site's a lot, but today's usage came from The Farmers Almanac  
> also, any other flowers mentioned can be googled on your own time. it sounds bitch but ehh, it's three am and I want to die so whatever. Maybe I'll edit this later and just tell you but honestly who's to say.  
> Anyone that wants to question the existence of veela's in this fic-artistic interpretation. (It was either that or make them water nymphs??? I stuck with veela though because it'll come back later)  
> Also for Hermione's tree, I was stuck between her being an Apple tree, and a Willow tree. Both had pretty great meanings (www.livingartsoriginals.com/infoforests.htm)  
> Apple Tree- Apple trees symbolize magic, youth, beauty and happiness.  
> WillowTree- Willow tree meanings includes magic, healing, inner vision and dreams  
> As you can tell, I eventually went with an apple tree.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does shit, Lily freaks the fuck out, a wild Severus appears, Bellatrix is, as always, a bitch, and dear sweet Tom makes and appearance. Also Bellatrix totally doesn't imply she was going to have sex with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up this is super late, here you go don't kill me merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate uhhhh enjoy
> 
> Also my guys, this was 3,701 words. I am fucking ahshsbdsbHnfxn.  
> 
> 
> Maybe follow me on Tumblr? (@VibrantVenus)

  The world is beautiful. This is something Harry has grown knowing. He has heard the stories of the beauty of mortals, The glory in their struggles, and hardships. Their lives are so full for their ever approaching deadlines. Things were different for the immortals, they had forever to do whatever they wanted. Their lives were dull, made interesting by the antics of their chosen heroes. These are the things Harry thinks of as the world grows smaller above him. The circle of light growing smaller as he falls downdowndown the hole.

  The day starts like any other. Warm and sunny, Lily thinks that the day almost seems brighter than usual as she goes to wake up Harry. He’s not in his bed, but she does not worry. What would she have to worry about, before Hermione nothing truly horrible has ever happened to make her worry about her precious son. Though the death of Hermione does set her on edge, the thought of someone being in her lands at night, hunting young girls, is troublesome. She stops, her hand resting on a wall as she thinks of Hermione. Dear, sweet Hermione who had never had a cruel word for anyone. Lily had known that, eventually, Hermione would choose to leave her lands, would choose to explore the world and learn of all the things she’d never find information on here. Still, even though she knew Hermione would die eventually, to have it happen in the one place she was supposed to be safest… it breaks her heart.

  Harry hits the ground with a thud, the earth crumbling with the impact of his body. His arms ache lightly as he pulls himself up. He rubs his elbow absently, as he looks around himself. The wall behind him is pure stone, so he knows he must walk through the dark cavern ahead of him. His eyes flicker upwards in an attempt to see how far he’d fallen, but he sees nothing but darkness. He gulps, reaching for the lily in his pocket, his fingers delicately stroking the ivory petals. Strength surges through him, and he begins walking forward.

  Soon the sound of rushing water meets his ears, and he speeds up to see a vast river. On the closest shore a man stands, cloaked in black, next to a boat. He hurries closer, laying a hand on the man’s shoulder. He jerks back as the man turns, a mask of polished bone resting on his face. He swallows as the man turns fully, his dark eyes looking him up and down.

  “You are not dead.”

  His dark eyes shine from behind the mask, and he feels his hands tremble. “Please,” he says, “Please, I must cross this river.” The man tilts his head, before holding out a hand made of bone, his fingers click against each other eerily, and Harry struggles to hold in his shudder. “You must offer a payment,” his heart sinks, but then…

  Then he thinks of the immortalized flower in his pocket.

  A sacrifice, he thinks. A sacrifice to cross the river, surely he’d have to get used to sacrificing things? He reaches into the pocket, pausing before a moment to stare at the softly glowing petals, before resting the flower in the skeletal hand. He wants to snatch it back, almost does, but then the hand closes, an acceptance of his sacrifice. His heart aches, and he thinks of his mother, burns her memory into his mind as he is ushered onto the boat. The water glows an eerie blue, and he reaches out a hand to touch it, fascinated, only to stop when his wrist is squeezed tightly by bone. He cries out, turning to face the man gripping his wrist.

  “Do not,” The man’s face is twisted in a mix of fury and terror, and Harry feels as if he has just been saved from something worse than a stinging wrist. He releases his wrist, his hands returning to the oar. Harry sits quietly, his hands in his lap. “What-” his breath stutters, “What is your name?” Dark eyes burn into him before the man quietly replies, “Charon” Harry smiles at Charon, who sneers and turns back to rowing the boat across the river. Harry notes, idly that it’s taking far longer than he’d imagined it would, but he doesn’t comment. He tangles his fingers together, slowly cracking each knuckle. “So...have you always been Charon?” The man grumbles under his breath before replying a swift, ”No.”

  His interest piqued he speaks up once more, “Oh? Who were you before?” Charon sighs deeply, “If I answer, will you stop asking questions?” Harry pauses, thinking, before replying, “Probably.” Charon groans, staring forlornly at the oar in his hands, before replying, “Severus. My name was Severus” Harry thanks him for answering his questions, admiring the way the glowing water reflects off Severus’ mask.

  Finally the boat bumps against the edge of the river, Harry takes a shaky step out of the boat, but stops at the feeling of bone wrapped around his wrist. This touch is much gentler than the previous, but it still startles him. When he turns to face Severus, he notices the man looks troubled. “I must warn you,” he begins, his eyes closed, “I must warn you of Bellatrix.”

  His head tilts curiously, “Who is Bellatrix?” The man sighs, releasing Harry’s wrist to brush his hand through his hair. ”Bellatrix is a harpy, and she’s close enough to Hades to have a bit of free rein among the underworld. She mostly spends her time in Tartarus, dealing out punishment. She has a...tendency..to unleash her sadism on the living when they venture down here. You would do well to avoid her.” Harry smiles, making note of the warning, “I’ll try.” And with that he walks off, fading into the darkness.

  The world is dark and his feet ache. He knows he’s only been walking a few hours but it still feels as if he’s been moving for days, the darkness playing tricks on his mind. He’s never been in such oppressive darkness, it feels like its seeping into his skin, a thick noose trailing softly behind him. He hears a sound and pauses, a tingle of fear running down his spine. He listens and hears a soft whoosh, as if a large bird is flying above him. He hopes for one moment that it is Heracles, riding on his infamous pegasus. He’d rather see his foolish half brother over any creature that lingers in this land of darkness. If he's honest he’d rather see any of his siblings then be in the underworld. But he has a mission, Hermione’s life is depending on him, depending on his courage. He comes to a stop as a woman lands in front of him, leathery wings flapping behind her. Her eyes are like an electric blue sky and Harry recalls Severus warning him of Bellatrix.

   _She has a tendency to unleash her sadism on the living when they venture down here._

**_You would do well to avoid her._ **

**** She was the kind of beautiful that had warriors ready to die for just one kiss.

  Harry was terrified of her.

  He shivers, watching as a smile stretches across blood red lips, “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” She circles around him, long pale fingers lightly stroking his revealed skin. Her dark red nails cling around the fabric of his tunic, scratching lightly against his chest. He shivers, jerking away from her touch. She laughs, a deep echoing sound, and he flinches when her hand grips his shoulder, her sharp nails digging into his shoulder like knives. She jerks him so when he falls his head lands on her breasts, and her other hand comes around to curl in his hair, pinning him there, “What a pretty boy you are, I think I’ll have quite a bit of fun with you,” She purrs. She begins to move, but stops when he chokes out a startled, “W-wait!” She turns to him, a frown on her beautiful face, “Please I-I am Kore, Son of Demeter. I request an audience with Hades.” He’s desperate, his hands trembling as her head tilts, her face blank. Finally she smiles.

  It is not a pleasant expression.

  However, he can’t say he’s upset when she flies him to Hades’ castle. The area is lit with eerie green flames, and through the dim glow he can see a man with pale blonde hair and a skeleton mask. Bellatrix drops him in front of the man, her clawed grip latching onto his shoulder. The man does not speak, but Harry can tell he is curious nonetheless. “And what do you have here?” The blonde man says, Bellatrix’s grip tightens, and then loosens as she drapes herself across his back. He shudders slightly, uncomfortable. “Why Lucius, since when do you question my actions?” Her voice has a low breathy quality, but Harry can still hear the sharp tang of danger lingering in her words. Lucius stiffens, before lowering his head and opening the door. Harry watches his hand clench as Bellatrix mutters a syrupy sweet, “Good boy.”

  The door shuts behind them as Harry is dragged through the entrance and up the dark steps. He does not get a chance to admire the decor as he is more focused on not tripping over the steps. He can say that he is glad that the inside is much more brightly lit than the rest of the Underworld seems to be. Soon they are stopped in front of an ornate door, and Harry feels a lump build in his throat. He looks over to where Bellatrix stands, her arms crossed, and almost gives up. It would be so horrendously _easy_ to just give up. To turn back around and find a way home, but he won’t. Hermione was too young, to worthy of a full life for him to stop just because he was scared.

  He takes a breath, turning from Bellatrix to face the door. He raises his fist, and without hesitation, knocks.

  He doesn’t breathe, until he hears a voice telling him to come in. He breathes is a thick gust of air before twisting the ruby doorknob.

  And there he is, Hades. His skin is pale like snow, and the eyes that flash up to his are a cold silver. “Ah,” Hades says, his head tilting curiously at the godling standing before him. Harry shivers at the way Hades’ calculating eyes stare at him, but quietly closes the door behind him. He comes to stand before the man, lowering himself to his knees. He stares down at the floor as he speaks, respectfully as possible, “Lord Hades, my name is Kore. I am the son of Demeter, and I come with a request.”

  Hades smiles.

  It is when the sky darkens to a harsh black, dotted only by the common star here and there, and her son does not return home, that she begins to worry. Never before has he been away from home this long. She stands worriedly by the entrance of their home, her fingers hesitantly clutching the ivy growing there. She waits for ten minutes, and then twenty, before deciding it is time to look for her son. She first goes to where she knows the Weasleys live, and quickly enough the door is opened by a grim faced Molly. The kind woman smiles slightly when sees who is at the door, hurriedly pulling the door open further to invite her in from the darkness. “Hello Demeter,” the woman says kindly, her voice a soft whisper. “Hello,” Lily says, and here she pauses, staring at her hands as Molly begins preparing a cup of tea for her, she speaks up quietly, “Have you seen my son at all today?”

  Molly tenses, her back to Lily, the cup still in her hand. When she turns her eyes are watery, “No, I haven’t seen the poor dear at all today. Ron’s stayed in all day as well. He was…” Molly stops, placing the cup down hard, a hand coming up to her mouth, “Well, I think you get the idea?” Lily’s hands curl into fists, and her voice is only slightly choked when she replies, “I understand completely.”

  She leaves the Weasley’s, her heart heavy. She takes to scouring every inch of her land, asking every nymph and creature if they had seen her son. No, they all replied, Bo we have not seen your son. She is frustrated, but she does not cry. She does not cry, that is until she comes back home. Hoping against all hope that he has returned in her absence. His bed is empty.

  “Well, what do you want?”

  Hades smiles, and Harry struggles not to cry as he thinks of how close he is. Of how close Hermione is to returning to the world above. He breathes, pressing his trembling hands beneath his legs. “I have a friend,” he begins, “I have a friend and she died. She was killed.” Hades nods along, almost sympathetically, Harry thinks. Harry knows better, he knows well enough from what his mother had told him that Death was a cold, cruel being. That Death’s master was even more so. Harry swallows abruptly, and spits out the rest of his words before he loses his confidence, “I would like you to bring her back to life.” This is what has Hades sitting up straight in his throne like chair, interest flickering in molten silver eyes. Hades smiles, “Oh? And why should I consider your request?” His tone is cold, and Harry knows that butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

  Harry pauses. He hadn’t actually thought this far ahead. Somehow he hadn’t expected Hades to be even slightly willing to grant his request. “I don’t have a valid reason for why you should. Look,” and here Harry sits straight, finding strength in the possibility of his success, “Hermione was too young, she still had a life to live.” he swallowed, “I may not...completely understand how death works, but I do know that Hermione deserves to have her life returned to her.” Hades leans back, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Harry sits in a tense silence as he waits for Hades to respond. Finally, Hades leans stands, walking around the desk to stand behind Harry, his hands rising to rest on his shoulders.

  “Say I bring this Hermione back to life, what would you give me in return?”

  Harry tenses underneath his hands, turning the question over in his head. “Well...what would you want?”

  Hades laughs, and it’s almost comforting,until Hades leans down, his lips brushing against Harry’s ear, “I could ask for many things, but this is about you, about what you’ll sacrifice to me.” With every word his breath, _oh so cold,_ rushed against Harry’s ear. He shivers, his neck tilting slightly so he could look Hades in the eye. Swirling pools of silver burned into Harry’s soul as he pondered the request. There was not a great many things he could give to the Ruler of the Underworld. All he really had was the pomegranate and his cloak. The fruit would cause Hades to laugh at him, but he could not give the cloak to Hades, as it was a gift from his father, and would be considered a sign of disrespect to Zeus.

  His brows furrowed in frustration, before finally he has an answer, “Hermione was one of my dearest friends, as I am an immortal I would be willing to give half of my life for hers. She is...worth it, I suppose.” He is amused by the minute widening of Hades’ eyes, as the man slides back around to his seat, his head propped on his folded hands. “Now this,” the man begins, “This is something I can work with.”

  Harry shivers in his seat, his back cold without the feeling of the man’s hands burning into his shoulders.

  Suddenly, Hades seems to be all business, his hands practically waving as he pulls out a thick piece of parchment, and a feathered quill. Harry notes absently, that Hades does not pull out a bottle of ink. “So,” Hades begins his lips twisted in a mockery of a smile, “As you are an immortal, and a son of Zeus’ no less, I can not actually take half of your life force,” Hades laughs when Harry’s face falls, “I cannot take half of your life force, but I can take half of your _life.”_ Harry doesn't reply so Hades takes this as a sign to continue, “I as there is no certified middle point of your life for me to cut in half as the beginning of your stay, I propose you stay here now, half of every one of the years your mother is worked so hard othisHarry thinks this over, nodding slightly and beginning to speak, “There’s twelve months in one year, so that would be six months of every year, for the rest of my life?” Hades nods and Harry sighs, but agrees instantly.

 “Well then,” Hades stood, we must find something to bind the contract to.” Harry stood as well, his hand reaching into his pocket to dig out the pomegranate his mother had given him yesterday morning. “Would this work?” Hades reached out a hand for the fruit, his fingers rubbed against it’s scarlet flesh before he nodded a strange smile on his face.

Hades smiles slightly as he writes out the contract with a different quill then the one he had originally pulled out. Harry sits anxiously, his hands idly tapping on his thigh. Finally Hades finishes writing, and begins to pass the contract and the original quill over, pausing slightly as Harry reached out to take them from him, “You do understand that, even when Hermione dies on her own, you will still have to return here for each six months?” Harry sighs, “Yes, I understand completely.”

  With that Harry takes the contract, reading through it quickly. After reading the contract he took the quill, signing his true name on the bottom. He winced as his name shone up from the page, shining like the golden ichor of his blood, he looked over to his hand to stare with fascination at his name scratched into his skin. A light began to shine around his bloodied hand. Hades takes the contract and signs his own name, the light that shone around his wrist trailed along to loop around Hades’ wrist.

  Hades breaks open the fruit, the juice drips over his palm in thick rivulets, as he plucks twelve of the delicate seed from inside of the fruit. He separates out six of them, sliding them into Harry’s open palm. Harry shuddered lightly as Hades began to speak,”Six seeds for me, one for acknowledgement of each month you will be in my domain, and,” he stops to swallow his seeds, the golden strand of light begins to shine brighter around his wrist, “Six seeds for you, one for each month you will remain in my domain”

  Harry swallows his seeds, the light beginning to shine brighter around his wrist as well.

  Hades held out his shining hand, and almost as if on instinct, Harry grasped the hand. The light was so bright it was almost blinding to look upon. Hades and Harry spoke, their voices echoing in the otherwise silent room, “So mote it be.”

  With that, Harry fell into his seat, unconscious.

  Lily falls to the ground, tears building in her eyes as her hands curl in her hair. She shrieks furiously, tears sliding down her face. The ground begins to freeze underneath her prone form, and she relishes in it. In this destruction. Her son, her sweet boy was _missing._ She laughs hysterically as the flowers around her begin to wilt, and she sits up, tears still gliding down her face. Her son was missing. She wouldn't hesitate to throw away her throne of life and purity if it meant having her son back home. She would become the fury and destruction that Zeus had been so terrified of. The mortals could suffer for all she cared, her son was the only thing she needed.

  Her fury cools for a moment as she opens her eyes, the land around her is a wasteland of ice and snow, even now she can feel the chill in the air. Slowly she walks away, the ice spreading as she walks further away. She would find her son if it was the last thing she did.

  Harry wakes up slowly, he finds himself in a bed of golden flowers-daffodils, and he covers his eyes as the sun shines in his eyes. He sits up, frowning absently at the stale scent of the air. He looks around his environment, noting the walls and ornately carved door. He stares up with squinted eyes at the sun, finally realizing it is just as false as the grass beneath his feet. Suddenly the sun does not seem so bright, the grass no longer as comforting. He knows if he were to open that door it would be to cold onyx beneath his feet. Still, he can enjoy the lie. His eyes lock on the pomegranate, sitting on a raised pedestal of polished marble and onyx. He steps closer to it, pressing his hands against the clear surface separating him from his promise. The fruit is a pure ruby red, and he knows the fruit will remain that way. He can see each individual seed, and he spends the rest of the day counting them, thinking over what he has done.

  He wipes away the tears that slide down his face. He thinks of his mother, alone and not knowing what has happened to him. He knows he will see her again soon, half a year was almost a blink of an eye for an immortal, still he’s never been this far from his mother. He sniffles, but calms when he thinks of Hermione brought back to life.

  He sighs, closing his eyes.

  Things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for context abt the Hermione thing at the beginning. So there is the earth, and then there's Demeter's land which is separated from the earth in a way. (Almost like the Garden of Eden I suppose??) the land is pretty easily accessible, and anyone who lives there with Demeter's consent is immortal unless they're killed (which is p rare oops) but they can choose to leave the land to go explore and all that stuff, however once they leave they can't return, and they become fully mortal. The guy who killed Hermione also, cannot return to Demeter's place because he was in there and left of his own volition.  
>  So there. Done.  
>  Cool.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to work on this for the Tomarry Big Bang, but I ended up not having time to participate. However, I still really wanted to work on this fic, mostly because I have so many ideas for this fic, but also because I've been kind of inactive and thought y'all deserved some new content. So yeah.


End file.
